


Клятва

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: Клянись мне оставаться живым.





	Клятва

**Author's Note:**

> зарисовка в подарок, условно вписывается в события "Сезона тайфунов"

— Я убил их всех, — выражение лица Рё было почти безмятежным, совсем не вязалось с теми словами, которые он сейчас произнес. — Извините, — добавил он, и взгляд его, которым он в этот миг посмотрел на Аомине, стал виноватым. 

От такого контраста мурашки бежали по коже, Аомине опустил глаза, глядя на хризантемы, которые распускались на узких запястьях. Рё бинтовал его живот уверенно, но очень бережно, пальцы почти невесомо касались тела — сложно было подумать, что в этих ласковых руках таилась недюжинная, отчаянная сила, и некоторые время назад он отнял ими несколько жизней.

— Не было необходимости, хватило бы только их главного, а остальных — припугнуть. 

Рё устроил там настоящую бойню. Пока Аомине зажимал живот рукой, чтобы  остановить кровь, за какие-то несколько минут Рё пустил кишки четверым, хотя если бы они просто ушли, уже никто не стал бы их догонять.

— Было, — перебил его Рё, нахмурившись, твердо уверенный в том, что говорил. — Они могли угрожать вам в будущем. 

Аомине вздохнул. 

— Не переусердствуй, бестолковый, — только и сказал он. Конечно, он доверял Рё, как себе, но будет плохо, если однажды из-за горячей головы он подставится под оружие. 

В ответ Рё слабо улыбнулся. 

— Извините.

— Дай закурить, — попросил Аомине. До сигарет было не дотянуться, вдобавок, все тело ломило.

Рё пошарил по тумбочке и под стопкой бумаг нашел заветную и наполовину приконченную пачку. 

Зажав между пальцами фильтр, словно Рё собирался закурить сам, он поднес сигарету ко рту Аомине, и тот прихватил ее губами. В этот же миг губ коснулись пальцы и задержались в таком положении. Прохладные и длинные, на них еще оставалась кровь Аомине после тяжелой перевязки, и на запястье лепесток белой хризантемы окрасился в красный.

— Пока я жив, я никому не дам приблизиться к вам и навредить. — Он все еще касался губ Аомине и смотрел ему в глаза таким пронзительным и честным взглядом, что слова становились лишними. Затем Рё моргнул, словно опомнившись, и достал из кармана брюк зажигалку. 

Тень скользнула по его опущенным ресницам, и Аомине задумчиво затянулся. Рё часто говорил, что когда-нибудь Аомине станет большим боссом, а Рё будет неотступно следовать за ним до самого конца.

— Тогда клянись мне оставаться живым, Рё, — сказал Аомине. Рё достал зубами еще одну сигарету и всем корпусом наклонился к нему, — чтобы быть рядом всегда.

Кончиком сигареты Рё коснулся сигареты Аомине и медленно и глубоко затянулся. Глаза его были прикрыты, словно он со смаком тянул этот момент. Он выдохнул мягкую струю дыма, приоткрыл глаза, и в них отразился красноватый блеск от тлеющего конца сигареты. Рё повторил шепотом:

— Всегда.


End file.
